Obvious
by Miiru Kamishiro
Summary: A Koenma-Botan Fic based on Christina Aguillera's song, Obvious! Please read and review!


  
Obvious  
Miiru Kamishiro  
aqamirror@edsamail.com.ph  
  
*Authors note: This is my first time writing a song fiction. Anyway, obviously Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. Now my favorite singer, Christina Aguilera, sang the song 'Obvious'. Am I using the word 'obvious' too often ^_^?  
  
Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Uh, Koenma-sama," Botan tenderly calls her master.  
  
"What is it?" he inquires puzzling.  
  
Her face turned flaming crimson hearing his words.  
  
"Nothing," she answers sheepishly. "Absolutely nothing, Koenma-sama..."  
  
"Oh..." Koenma is stunned.  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Your face aglow, Botan-chan," Koenma commented, scratching his light brown locks. "Are you sure nothing is wrong with you?"  
  
"I am fine, Koenma-sama," she answered, but her face turned redder than ever. "Please, don't mind me, I am alright..."  
  
"Are you sure?" he assured, looking back to her. "You are out of control..."  
  
"Yes, I knew that..." she agreed, her whole appearance are flaming and fervent. "But please don't mind me, master. Whenever you turn to me, I am turning redder..."  
  
"Fine, then I'll turn away," Koenma was confused but he did.  
  
Emptiness struck to Botan.   
  
CHORUS  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Koenma-sama!" she loudly cries again, as she gathered all her strength and scrambled after him. "Wait up!"  
  
Koenma spin back to her flaring face, mystified than ever. "Let me get it straight...you want me to go out of your range of vision. But why did you summon me back, Botan-chan?  
  
"I know, I know," she panted, sweat drops flowed ceaselessly on every corner of her body. "But I feel weird when you turned away..."  
  
"Oh brother!" Koenma rolled his hazel-like eyes..."  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't  
Look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Botan greatly quiver, seeing Koenma's facial expression. She doesn't know what to do...if she's going to go or stay by his side.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she meditates deeply to her soul. "I am so confused. Whenever he is on my side I kept on becoming redder and redder. But if he is gone...I feel an infinite loneliness...What am I going to do?"  
  
Koenma approached her and held both of the slender hands. "Botan...I have never seen you move so weirdly in my entire life. Look at my eyes...and tell the truth..."  
  
Botan didn't say a word but her heart is notably racing.  
  
Chorus  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
"Koenma-sama I..."  
  
"Go on say it..." Koenma reassured, grasping her arms affectionately. "We have been together ever since we were kids...I promise not to be your master but your best friend remember? You can say anything to me..."  
  
"You might not understand me now but please..."  
  
"If you have something important to say to me, don't hesitate," Koenma told her, tenderly, looking straightly to her lavender eyes. "Whenever I have secret I tell you, right? I trust you so you must trust me too..."  
  
Strong emotions empower the lovely damsel, as his solemn voice reached her ears.  
  
Suddenly these emotions are  
In control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile  
Must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
"I don't know...Koenma-sama..." she tediously said, her voice is shaking. "I feel...scared..."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"To you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My heart..." Botan paused then stared at him. "My heart tells me something I never thought I could possibly...feel..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Botan pushed her master away from his body and turned away from him. "Can't you understand me?"  
  
Chorus  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Maybe," Koenma replied softly. "But I'll tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you!" he said, brightly blushing.  
  
"Really?" Botan sounded surprised, going back to those hazelnut-eyes.  
  
"And I presumed that you like me too?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Her rosy cheeks metamorphosed to bright scarlet again. "Maybe...isn't it obvious?"  
  
Koenma just smile, wrapping his arms around his beloved.  
  
~owari~  
  
Author's notes: Hope you love it! As much as I love anime, I love Christina Aguilera. I took the lyrics from her album 'Christina Aguilera'. Yu Yu Hakusho and Obvious are both copyrights of their respective owners.  



End file.
